Time and Tragedy, Finally Fixed?
by Twist in fate
Summary: Kagome completes her mission, but the jewel will not let her stay in the feudal era with her beloved. Will he find her in the future to put joy back into her life? Who is this mysterious love anyways?Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_No…_

_No..no.._

_No sir.._

_No we haven't spoken in a while…_

_But I was thinking about you_

_And it kinda made me smile_

_So many things to say_

_Should I put them in a letter?_

_But it might be easier_

_The words might come out better_

_How's your mother?_

_How's your little brother?_

_Does he still look just like you?_

_So many things I want to know the answers to_

_Wish I could press rewind _

_And rewrite every line to the story of me and you_

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried?_

_To get you out of my mind_

_But it don't get no better as each day goes by._

_And I'm lost and confused I've got nothing to lose_

_P.S. I'm still not over you_

_Still not over you…_

_Excuse me I really didn't mean to ramble on_

_But there's a lot of feelings_

_That remained since you've been gone_

_Rihanna: P.S.(I'm still not over you)_

_3333333333333333333333333333333333333_

Kagome sighed as she looked longingly at the well house, it had been six years, lonely years at that, since that sad parting.

_**Flashback six years…. **_

_3333333333_

"I'll miss you guys so much" she said as the tears pricked her eyes. Kagome gave all of her beloved friends a hug for the last time, looking at Sesshomaru she gave him a sad smile. Looking back at her friends she asked them to go ahead and leave so that she might speak to the silent demon lord in privacy.

_3_

Giving her one last goodbye, her long time companions left with knowing looks.

_3_

Once alone with Sesshomaru she broke and ran to him, launching into his waiting arms she gave him a hug and they met in a gentle but passionate kiss. Gazing deeply into his golden eyes she said "I'm afraid I will never see you again, so take this timeline and live long enough to meet me in the future again. We can be together there in my time once you find me, promise me you will be there when I arrive home today."

_3_

Looking into her eyes his heart slowly shattered, because he knew deep down that she would have to leave. He would have taken her as a mate if she could've stayed, but the Sacred Jewel would not permit it. Instead Inuyasha got Kikyo at long last and he would be left with nothing but a memory of his beloved miko. Somehow in the alliance he made with his brother to destroy Naraku, they had fallen hard for each other. Now they would suffer the consequences of lost love.

_3_

With one last passion filled kiss she turned and leapt into the well, never to return, her tears falling freely.

_3_

Kagome had cried herself to sleep every night for close to a year. Over the years she had slowly pieced her life back together, with the realization that she would never see him again. Every time her gaze landed on the well it only brought the painful constriction in her chest as thoughts of lost love plagued her mind.

_**End flashback**_

_33333_

Her high school friends were taking her out of town for a girls day out to celebrate Kagome's degree and award because of her renowned historic knowledge. First they would visit a spa to relax and get freshened up, second on the to do list was go on a shopping trip to the best stores to pick out a new outfit for the hot new club they planned on visiting that night after a fine dinner. She was well known for history because she had a natural passion for it, she had looked for clues of her friends throughout history and only found a few things touching on her and her long lost companions. Nothing ever mentioned her great demon lord though, so she acted as though she had found new things on the past and written a book on her companions leaving out the fact that some were demons, reincarnations, and living dead. She never saw Sesshomaru's castle so she had no idea where to look for it in Japan, or what it looked like. She came out of her musings and gathered her things preparing to leave for the hotel they were going to stay at before their outing the next day, meeting her three friends at the bottom of the shrine steps she placed her things into the rented van and gave them hugs. It had been two months since she had seen them and she was glad they would finally get to take a much needed break together. Glancing at the shrine one last time she couldn't help the giddy feeling that ran through her.

_3_

Three hours later they were sitting in front of a hotel that looked like a renovated castle from who knows when, but by the looks of it maybe it was from the Feudal era. Pleased with her friend's choice she smiled brightly, gathering her things up she headed up the steps and into the hotel. Amazed at the way things blended in, everything looked like it fit in the ancient building no matter how new it really was, the place was huge and absolutely stunning in her eyes. Looking around the semi-busy lobby she paused when long white hair caught her eye near the desk. Her heartbeat increased dramatically as she stared at the beautiful hair so much like her beloved's, her hope rose as she slowly walked over to him. Laying a hand on his shoulder gently she said "Sesshomaru?"

_3_

Inutaiyo was having a polite conversation with one of his uncle's business friends when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he heard _"Sesshomaru?"_ in a feminine voice. Turning he saw a woman in her mid-twenties whom looked suddenly hurt, she apologized for disturbing him and turned quickly walking away. Confusion struck Inutaiyo when he saw a woman that looked so much like his mother, but after he thought about it a little longer he discovered that she just might be the famous Kagome, that his guardians always talked about. He had always thought that their stories were far fetched though, but now he wasn't so sure. Determination set on his face, he was going to find out exactly who she was and how she knew Sesshomaru.

_3_

She was crestfallen when the man she had mistaken as Sesshomaru turned and faced her, instead of beautiful golden eyes she was met with honeyed brown, there was something slightly familiar about him but she couldn't place her finger on it yet. After apologizing she practically ran in the opposite direction as thoughts plagued her about Sesshomaru. _Did he stop waiting for me and took a mate? Was he dead? Will I ever see his gold eyes again? Who was he, he looked familiar, but so different than her stoic demon lord. _She fought back tears as she slowly followed her friends to their room, her heart filled with so much pain that she failed to enjoy the ancient, but rich tapestries and paintings that hung on the walls around them. The tapestries told so much history of the castle if one was as observant as she usually was, there was a story in each one as long as you took the time to study it. Unfortunately ,for her, she was not in the historian mode at the moment or she would have noticed the long missing piece she had been in search of for six long years.

_3_

Sleep was restless for her that night and morning came too early for her, but they had an agenda to stick to. The spa they visited was the best one she had ever been to, the people were so friendly, and she felt much better after her visit there. Soon they found themselves at the best mall in all of Japan, going to ten different stores they had finally found the things they wanted to wear tonight. Kagome had picked out a slinky black skirt with high top heels that reached her knees, her shirt was a hot pink and black corset top that zipped up the back. The pink sections of silk had fine embroidered flowers on it and the vibrant black sections of it made the hot pink pop, a black ribbon crisscrossed from top to bottom across her stomach. The outfit was indeed eye-catching, enhancing her well toned muscles (that she still kept in shape with exercise), it also gave her an exaggerated amount of cleavage, which she liked at the moment. For once she wanted to look sexy, but out of reach to every man that approached, cruel yes, but she still loved Sesshomaru and would have no other.

_3_

Inutaiyo had secretly followed the hauntingly familiar face of the woman, he suspected that his uncle would like to hear about her, but first he was going to do a little research even if it meant spying on her. He heard her friends calling her Kagome, but there had to be at least thirty Kagomes around, what really struck him though was the mention of her family shrine back in Tokyo. He finally caught her alone that day and approached her cautiously, sorting out his questions carefully so as not to frighten her away, he was certain it was her now and he was going to find out for certain if it was her indeed. Walking up to her he cleared his throat and waited for her to acknowledge him before he continued , as soon as she did he said "Excuse me miss, but you remind me of someone I knew long ago. I was just wondering if you happened to be the famous Kagome that Shippo, Miroku, and Sango always spoke of." He paused for it to sink in before he would continue.

3

Shocked by the strange mans words, she just stared at him at a complete loss for words. Finally her brain began to function again and she asked "How do you know of my friends?"

3

"They were friends of my fathers and they always told strange tales of a woman named Kagome that traveled through time and resembled the miko Kikyo greatly. So you are her then?"

3

"Well…yes. Why do you ask?" she answered cautiously.

3

My curiosity has gotten the better of me I'm afraid. Oh where are my manners? My name is Inutaiyo and I am pleased to meet you. I never gave their stories credit till now though, I hope they can forgive me for thinking they weren't real. They would all be pleased to know that I had finally met you, my uncle would be happy to see you I believe. Maybe I could arrange a meeting for the two of you, hmm?"

3

"Who exactly is your uncle?" she asked tentatively.

3

"I'll keep that a secret for now, first I have to tell him that you are here."

3

"Is Shippo still around?"

3

"I'm afraid not, he didn't get out of Japan in time for the bombing of Hiroshima. I am sorry for that sad bit of news Miss Kagome, but he always talked about you, his mother."

3

Tears pricked her eyes at the news of her adopted son's tragic death "Thank you Inutaiyo. I guess you know where to find me then. Goodbye."

3

"Goodbye Miss Kagome."

33333333333

**_Okay guys this will most likely be a two-shot. Let me know how you liked it, please._**


	2. AN

Okay guys I would like to apologize for not updating ASAP like I said I would. But I had a few problems writting the next chapter and change things abit from my original idea. Nothing in chapter one has changed, I promise I will try to finish it by the 12 atleast. Please forgive me, I have also been busy with a foal my mare had on the 28 of March. I will tell you this much though, there will be a few plot twists and they may or may not be happy ones. Until then my readers...


	3. Capter 2

**Chapter 2 of Time and Tragedy, Finally Fixed?**

The music was loud, playing a rather sad song when their eyes met for the first time in a long time and centuries for the other being in the loud club. The song playing at the moment was Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, as the lyrics washed over Kagome their words struck a cord within her as her eyes met with Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes. Pain laced through her as his name slipped unheard and hesitantly past her lips "Ses...sho...maru" spinning she fought through the crowded dance floor trying to escape his piercing gold eyes that elicited her pain and anguish that had built up over the years unbeknownst to her. She made slow progress away from the still figure of her long lost love, that she feared would never be and knew would never happen now, for she had seen what she believed to be his son the previous day in the lobby and earlier today in the store. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought to keep them unshed, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of her pain and suffering.

--

Sesshomaru was happy to see her, but hid all emotion from his face. He knew he had been wrong in not finding her six years ago when she had returned for the last time ever from the well, it's not like he hadn't wanted to either. Unfortunately business had kept him away for those six years and he knew he had hurt her deeply by never showing up to her. Her reaction though was not expected, he was ashamed of himself when he saw the deep pain in her once happy eyes. And when she turned and fled he was unsure of what action to take, finally after she had effectively disappeared from his sight he decided to race after her to try and fix things between them. He hoped that she was still the forgiving young woman he had fallen in love with 507 years ago, if not he would never forgive himself for the harm he had caused her by being a no-show. He also had a sinking feeling that she thought his nephew was his son and that she would be unresponsive towards him, he would kill his nephew for not coming out with the full truth and leaving everything vague. Catching her scent in the ally he followed it like a bloodhound tracking its victim, finally he caught up to her and gently but firmly pressed her against a wall as the scent of her tears assaulted his delicate nose. Trying to soothe her he pulled her into a passionate kiss hoping she would respond to him and begin kissing back, but for the second time that night she had done the unexpected.

--

Pulling away from him quickly she slapped him hard on the cheek and then berated him for thinking he could just show up and start kissing her like nothing had happened. She was yelling in her anger and pain as she said "Who do you think you are to just show up after six years and then trying to pull this shit? You never showed up at the well so you have no right to do what you just did, do you have any idea how much pain I have felt over those long years of waiting. I had finally pieced my life together and was trying to move on Damn IT! Then you come along now and pull that stunt, your such an ass Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I ever fell in love with you…." She was silenced by a finger to her lips as he tried to look into her eyes, she wouldn't meet his gaze instead she stared at the ground trying to wish him away.

--

Looking into her reddened eyes he said "I'm sorry I never came for you Kagome, can you find it within yourself to forgive me? I never showed due to complications in this highly advanced time and I regret not being able to find you sooner."

--

"I..I... thought ...you were dead when you never came for me. Is that man your son? Could you not wait for me long enough then?"

--

"Itoshii...My itoshii he is not my son. I never mated, because I waited for the day when I would find you again. But things happened that I had to take care of and I wasn't in Japan at the time to find you until now dearest. Inutaiyo is my nephew Kagome, he is Inuyasha and Kikyo's son. I am just ensuring his well being now that my brother has passed away, can you forgive me of my wrongs towards you. I never meant to hurt you Kagome, for I Sesshomaru still love you and always have since the year before our parting and the offer to becoming my one and only mate still stands if you wish to accept me."

--

Staring at him with uncertainty she asked "Inuyasha died? When did he die?"

--

"About one hundred years ago, he passed away from old age and he wished me luck with you before he died. We had overcome our differences because of you and stayed civilized towards each other to the end of his days. Now I look after his son and insure he has a good future and doesn't suffer like Inuyasha had for so long. Now I ask again, will you forgive me itoshii and become my mate?"

--

"I….I don't know, I thought I would never see you again. I still love you, but I need a few minutes to think alone. Will you let me have a few moments to myself so that I can think it over?"

--

"Yes, I'll be around the corner okay. Call for me when you figure out what you want Kagome, I missed you so much." Turning he walked out of site and leaned against the wall to wait, hoping she would still have him.

--

Sighing Kagome slid down the wall to sit on the ground as she thought over her options. She was happy to see him, but she wasn't sure she'd get over the pain so quickly. On the other hand if she didn't accept him she would undoubtedly lose him forever and she didn't think she could deal with that in the least. God how she loved him for all his flaws and perfections, she really wanted him to take her and make her his for as long as she should live. Standing she had her decision now to tell him "Sessho… I've made up my mind" She waited for him to appear in front of her before continuing her sentence. "I want us to spend some time together and then I will make my final decision on whether or not to become your mate Sesshomaru."

--

He was cut by her words, but decided if this was the only way he would be able to get her back then so be it. Sighing he said "I will accept your terms itoshii, because I still love you and want us to become mates in the near future.

--33--33--33--33--

**A few weeks later...**

Picking up the phone Kagome dialed Sesshomaru's cell number and waited for him to answer it.

Three rings later she heard his voice as he said "Hello Kagome my dear, what is it that you called about?" he asked in a silky voice as he twirled his pen in a restless manner waiting for her to answer his question.

--

"I've come to a decision, can you meet me at the park? I would like to give you my answer there."

--

"Yes, what time shall I meet you there?" he asked while keeping the anxiety out of his voice.

--

"How about eleven today, by the fountain of course. See you then, Good bye Sessho."

**Two hours later at the park...**

"Hello Sesshomaru, glad to see that you made it this time." Kagome said a little sarcastically with a smile on her face.

--

"Of course I would come, for it was you who asked me to meet you here. So itoshii, when shall I have my answer?"

--

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will become your mate for as long as I shall live Sesshomaru."

--

Sesshomaru grinned before pulling her into a hug then kissing her breathless, pulling back a bit he said "Thank you for forgiving me and accepting my offer Kagome." Lifting her into the air he flew to the balcony of his magnificent home, landing he carried her into his room and set her gently on the bed before undressing slowly.

--

They were mated before the rising sun shed light into the bedroom and onto their sleeping forms. They had at last found what they had waited so long for and now they would be inseparable for the rest of their long lives.

_**Okay guys I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up, hope you enjoyed it. **_


End file.
